


Recovery (FebuWhump 26)

by SylvanFreckles



Series: Freckles' FebuWhump 2021 [26]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Febuwhump, Gen, Sickfic, caretaker robin, lissa is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvanFreckles/pseuds/SylvanFreckles
Summary: Robin takes care of Lissa when she falls ill during the campaign.
Relationships: Liz | Lissa & My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Series: Freckles' FebuWhump 2021 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139234
Kudos: 5
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Recovery (FebuWhump 26)

**Author's Note:**

> Dude, I just wrote three stories in one day to try to catch up to FebuWhump.
> 
> That has nothing to do with this. Just wanted to tell you.

Robin shifted the basket he was carrying to one arm and gently knocked on the tent pole. “Lissa?”

There was a rustle of fabric inside, then a petulant voice answered. “Go away.”

“It's Robin.”

“I know who it is!” Lissa's voice broke away in a cough, followed by a moan. “Leave me alone to die.”

“Can I come in?” he asked.

“No!”

“I brought your favorite tea,” he called in a sing-song voice. “And those ginger cookies you love so much.”

There was a beat of silence, then the sound of more fabric rustling. “All right, but just for the tea.”

Grinning, Robin ducked under the flap to Lissa's tent. The princess was sitting hunched over on her bed, draped in so many blankets she looked like a shapeless lump. Dirty handkerchiefs were scattered over the bed and on the floor. The brazier in the center of the tent had burned down to coals but the area was almost stiflingly hot.

“You should probably get rid of some of those blankets,” Robin suggested. He dragged a small table next to her bed and started setting out the teapot and cookies he'd brought along.

Lissa gave a sniff and blew her nose in the corner of one blanket. “But I'm cold.”

“That's the fever,” Robin explained. He pressed the back of his hand against her forehead and frowned. She felt a little too warm, but that could have been from the brazier and the pile of blankets. “You need to let your body cool down.”

She moaned and collapsed sideways, scattering a pile of dirty handkerchiefs. “Why won't anyone just let me die?”

“Because you're not dying,” Robin laughed. “Sit up, Lissa. I have a potion for you.”

Lissa shrugged enough of the blankets down to peer balefully at Robin. “No.”

“Stahl made this one,” he coaxed, wiggling the phial in front of her face. “Tincture of willow and camphor, with a few drops of honey to make it palatable.”

She peeked out from the blankets a little further. Her face was twisted up in a pout that was, quite frankly, a little bit adorable. He knew she'd been subjected to all manner of cold remedies over the last few days, and most of those were simply disgusting.

“It's just for the fever,” he added. “He says your body will purge the illness on its own, but you need something to lower your fever so you can rest.”

Lissa sniffed and dabbed at her nose with a blanket. “It's not horrible and icky and full of bat's tongues and bear's toes?”

“It kind of tastes like burned hazelnuts, to be honest,” Robin admitted. “But that'll go away when you drink your tea.”

“Promise?”

Robin grinned and patted a lump on the blankets he thought might be her arm. “Of course.”

She struggled up to a sitting position and worked one hand out of the blanket pile, holding it out toward Robin. He placed the phial in her hands and stood back as she pulled the stopper out and downed the medicine in one gulp.

Lissa shuddered and pulled a face, smacking her lips. “Why can't anyone make medicine that tastes good?” she complained.

“I don't know,” Robin sympathized. He poured out a cup of tea for her and added a liberal dollop of honey. The tea was still steaming, and she wrapped her hand around the cup and pulled it toward herself with a happy sigh.

While Lissa enjoyed her tea, and even reached for a couple of cookies, Robin bustled about clearing away the dirty handkerchiefs. Those went into a pile to be dealt with in a few minutes, then he dug down into the bottom of his basket to produce a stack of clean handkerchiefs and set them where Lissa could easily reach them.

Robin eyed the blanket Lissa had wiped her nose on, then decided it could wait for another time. Once the fever medicine started working and she wanted fewer blankets, they could swap these out for some clean ones.

“I just feel so stupid,” Lissa admitted after a few moments. She was staring down into her empty teacup, tracing the rim with one finger. “No one else is sick except me, and I'm holding everyone up.”

“You can't think like that.” Robin settled into a crouch in front of her, looking up into her eyes. “You know we'd stop if anyone got sick; it's not just for you.

Lissa sighed. She fidgeted and shoved one of the blankets away from her cocoon. “I hate feeling helpless.”

“You're not helpless.” He couldn't resist reaching up and tucking a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. “You're just-”

“Don't you dare!” her eyes were suddenly alight with fury as she struggled to her feet. Robin fell back, hands raised, as Lissa grabbed the only thing in reach—her snot-stained pillow.

“I wasn't going to call you delicate, I swear!” he protest with a laugh, trying to fend off the blows from her pillow. More of her blanket cocoon was slipping away under the assault, and she gave up the pursuit to hurl the pillow at him with remarkable accuracy.

“I was just going to say you're human,” Robin explained, darting forward to catch her as her feet tangled in one of the discarded blankets. “Hey, I think your fever broke!”

Lissa stumbled back to sit on her bed and rubbed a hand over her forehead. “I guess I feel a little better.”

“Great!” Robin scooped up one of the discarded blankets and used it to make a bundle with the dirty handkerchiefs. “So the potion worked?”

The princess flopped backward with a melodramatic sigh. “Maybe I'll only die halfway.”

“Well, I guess it's back to bat's tongues and bear's toes for you.”

She groaned again and flung one arm over her eyes. “Save yourself, Robin. It's too late for me.”

He chuckled and ducked out of the tent, cramming the dirty bundle into his basket to haul to the laundry tent. He probably should have told her that some of the other Shepherds were starting to come down with the sniffles, but knowing Lissa she would have tried to climb out of bed to help tend to anyone else who was sick.

Robin paused for a moment, an all-too-familiar tickle in the back of his throat. He twisted to the side and sneezed over his shoulder, pausing for a moment as the motion sent a headache spiraling up the back of his neck.

Well, bat's tongues and bear's toes couldn't be all bad, right?


End file.
